tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anonymos
Start your userpage and total drama wonderlandhas moved to tdwonderland.wikia.com!--Hello! 02:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You have enough characters in Zeke and Zak camp.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) For your new camp er... i really want to join but it looks like there ain't any girls left but can you create one more boy and girl???? --squirrel or sorreltailUser Talk:Sorreltail18 Of Course I Will! Your amazing did you add them to your camp//--Sorreltail or Squirrl! 21:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Of course I did! Anonymos 21:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorreltail, you wanted to join Total Drama Thing right? Cause thats where I added two new characters. Anonymos 01:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Please but put my name by them!!!--Sorreltail or Squirrl! 23:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) yah... ok (freak) JK--Sorreltail or Squirrl! 16:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) i will do elim #1, but i am debating about putting my camp on hiatus for a little- TDI19 for my character i want her to be crazy not rich because im not like that and i dislike very spoiled rich kids (it kinda ticks me offf)--Sorreltail or Squirrel!>[[User Talk:Sorreltail18|please say hola 17:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) You can't vote Julio off. He has played his other immunity idol.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Don't eliminate Martha! I'll vote for the Rat next day if you leave her in! The seeds of romance might just be blooming between her and Julio! Why not vote off Ugly, instead? She and Dome are turnng into the new Geoff and Bridgette...--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a Julio-Jacob-Martha-whoever else we can scrape together-alliance? (Can't change my vote, though... sorry. Them's the rulez.)--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. i changed me vbote.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Changed our votes to Elian.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Tell everyone you can to vote her off!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No, no, enough people have left today. Let's just start day 11.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, we're holding auditions now, then the judges will pick 15 people to move on. Then each selected contestant will pick a song according to the theme I choose. The Judges will then score them on relativity to the theme and how it realtes to the character. the people who read and participate in the camp(even if they're voted out) then vote on who leaves. Hope that clears it up for you. If you have any more questions, just contact me. I'll be happy to answer them.--Tdifan1234 02:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well if people keep on taking the crazy girls i will quit because im that type of girl! --Sorreltail or Squirrel!>[[User Talk:Sorreltail18|please say hola 15:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Are YOU sure nobody took that person??--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) OK but im still CAndi and shes crazy ok! (im seriouse squirrel now!) --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 16:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC)